Grocery
by Connoisseur of Tea
Summary: Yuri forces Boris to go along shopping. Shenanigans ensues and Yuri comes out as the victor. The end. YuriBoris


"We need to go grocery shopping. Boris, you're coming with me." Was the first thing Yuri when he walked into the living room. Ivan and Sergei gazed up from their heated game of chess, while Boris only spared a glare below the pages of the novel he read. He probably looked the most bored, what with the way he lazily sprawled out on their sofa.

"Why me?" He demanded, not enjoying that he was always volunteered to go with or without his consent, by Yuri. "Why can't either Sergei or Ivan go with you?"

"Fine." Crossing his arms, Yuri turned his gaze to the two in question. "Who thinks that Boris should go?"

"I do!" Ivan's arm shot up.

Sergei raised his arm up slightly. "I second that notion."

"See? It's unanimous."

"But WHY do we have to go shopping?" Boris' voice rose. None of his team mates seemed phased in the least by his outburst.

"You know the food in our kitchen?" Yuri questioned. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it doesn't fill up thanks to magical working fairies. We need to go buy them, understand? That's why we go to the store-"

"No need to be sarcastic!"

"No need to snap at me."

"Tch, whatever. Fine, I'll go." Boris muttered, getting up from the couch. He tossed his book aside before following Yuri out of the door.

"Do they always have to fight about this?" Ivan sighed, once they were left alone. Tearing his gaze from the chess board he glanced to Sergei, who was contemplating his next move. Whether to move a pawn, or one of his knights.

"You know how it is," Sergei spared a look to the youngest member. "Boris throws a fit, but in the end he's willing to go where ever Yuri goes." He smirked. A pawn it is.

"True..." Ivan frowned before taking a look down at Sergei's move. "Oh come on, that tactic again? I'm not falling for it this time!"

Boris slammed the door shut, settling into the passenger side of the car. He glanced over to Yuri who purposely took his time adjusting the mirror. Holding back the urge to roll his eyes, Boris buckling himself in. Folding his arms behind his head, he leaned into his seat. "Any day now, Yuri. Preferably while we're still young."

"If someone doesn't keep playing around with these mirrors," narrowed eyes directed at Boris, "I wouldn't have to readjust them."

"Sure, blame me. It's not my fault I hit a late growth spurt." He mirrored Yuri's expression.

"But it's easier blaming the late bloomer." Came a smirk, while Yuri placed his hand onto the shift stick. The very moment he did so, Boris placed his hand on top of his.

"Really, now?" He turned a gaze with a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Yuri swatted the others hand away.

"Do you want me to crash our only car?" He could just imagine Sergei's reaction if he had to explain why he crashed their car in reverse. Boris snickered, as if he had read Yuri's thoughts.

"Always so serious Yuri. I mean, really. I thought you've loosened up already."

"Not as much as you," the redhead gazed into his reflection against the car window. He couldn't help but smirk at it before turning back towards the front. "Enough dilly dally. We haven't got all day."

"Yes we do."

"No. We don't."

"Do too."

"No, we don't. The store has a closing time, Boris." Frowning, Yuri started up the engine and finally began backing up the car slowly from the drive way.

"It's still pretty early, Yuri. No hurry."

Choosing not reply to Boris, he gripped onto the steering wheel, focusing on the road ahead. He could hear a sigh from his side. "How about some music, at least?" Leaning over, Boris reached for the radio button, switching it on. Yuri kept quiet, not minding having a little music going on during their short trip to the car.

"_Hey! Hey!_" His ears automatically recognized the cheerful girl's voice flowing through the radio.

"I like this song!" The moment Boris said those words Yuri's hand shot out, switching it to a station with Jazz music. "Yuri!" With a defiant glare Boris jabbed his finger onto a button with a picture of an arrow marking downwards.

"_Except any challenge to Beyblade!_" The song cheerfully continued on. In retaliation, Yuri pressed the button opposite to the one Boris pressed.

"I hate that song. It's stupid."

"Is not!" Came a defensive remark.

"Stop being such a fanboy."

"Well stop being petty!"

"I am not being petty."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then why are you being the snappy one now?" With a small snort, Boris turned his attention to the blurring scenery. The radio wasn't worth getting into a car accident over, as awesome of a story that would have made.

The two remained in silence until Yuri finally reached their destination. Once settling into a parking space, Yuri cut the engine of the car, pulled out the keys and unbuckled himself. He took a step out the the car, gently closing the door behind himself. He could hear Boris slamming the car door behind.

Boris caught a glare from Yuri, but ignored it. Cripes, what was his problem now? Was he still mad about the radio?

"Don't slam the door." Warned the redhead who was already walking in the direction of the store.

"Tch, not like I was doing it on purpose..." He murmured, trailing after him.

Followed by a swish of the automatic sliding door, the two walked inside. Boris had been stuffed with the shopping list while Yuri pulled the cart along.

"What's the first thing on the list?" The redhead questioned. Boris took a look, before a smirk crawled onto his lips.

"Condoms."

"Since when do people pronounce 'milk' as 'condoms'?" Came Yuri's sharp response. Frowning Boris glanced to the side of Yuri's face.

"Why did you ask me what's on the list if you know, already?"

"I thought you liked feeling useful?" Yuri returned the gaze, a smirk crawled onto his lips. Boris felt his fists clench before turning away.

"You haven't won this round, Yuri." A growl of a response came, with him looking back with narrowed eyes. In turn Yuri narrowed his eyes too.

"Bring it."

"The first to bring half of the items on this list to the cart, wins." He knew he couldn't lose to Yuri. Especially when he had the list in hand. Plus, it wasn't like Yuri could have possibly memorized everything that was on the crumpled sheet he held.

"The loser is stuck doing a month of the victor's laundry." Yuri smirked before pulling the cart away, and heading down to one of the aisle.

Realizing what had happened, Boris cursed, rushing off in the opposite direction. Just because Yuri had the unfair advantage of carrying the cart, he had an unfair advantage of holding the shopping list. There was no way Yuri could win. No way in _hell_.

* * *

He must be in hell. Boris sighed, running a hand through his silver mane while a triumphant Yuri made his way through their front door, whistling jovially. He had managed to flawlessly find everything that had been on the list. Did he have a photographic memory? That couldn't be! That wasn't possible, or he would have known about it by now.

"Come on Boris," Yuri looked over with a smirk on his face, hands onto his hips. "A loss is a loss. You remember what our deal was, _da_?"

"..._da_." Grudgingly he responded, and as much as he hated saying this..."Although, Yuri."

"Hmm?"

"You found everything on the list, so..."

"So what?" Yuri raised a brow. "Are you saying you want to do more than a month of laundry?"

"Not really."

Sighing Yuri walked up to Boris, stopping when they were merely inches apart. His face was uncomfortably close, for Boris' liking.

"Hmm, then what exactly were you trying to say?" He intently gazed into Boris' eyes. "I got it," he smiled, placing a hand onto Boris' shoulder. The taller male felt his heart beginning to beat rapidly inside of his chest. "You can put rest of the groceries without me. Thanks. I need to go take a shower."

He pulled away, a smirk on his lips before turning and walking off in the direction of his room. He could faintly hear the sound of cursing. Boris was much too fun to tease.

* * *

By now, everyone and their grandma should know that "da" means "yes" in Russian.

I just wanted a YuBo fic where they do mundane stuff together, because it is epic. :D


End file.
